


Closing Up Shop

by squarephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Not Emotionally Constipated, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta, Post-Finale, and it shows, sorry i suck at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarephoenix/pseuds/squarephoenix
Summary: Derek asks Alan to visit for more than his help in a supernatural matter.
Relationships: Alan Deaton/Derek Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Closing Up Shop

A long trip to South America had left Alan Deaton exhausted. All he wanted to do was go to sleep once he finally arrived at Derek Hale’s home. But no matter how tired, he had to complete his nightly routine.

“What is all of this?” Derek had ventured inside the guest room he set up for Deaton’s arrival. 

Alan was surprised after coming out of the adjoining bathroom to find the werewolf looking at the small glass jars of various creams and oils splayed beside the open suitcase on the bed. 

“Magic ingredients I always bring with me.” Alan moved to Derek’s side and listed each item on the bed. “ _Argania Spinose. Persea Gratissima. Theobroma Cacao. Simmondsia Chinensis._ ”

“What do they do?” The names were foreign to Derek. He had requested Alan for his assistance in a supernatural matter but didn't think all of this was necessary. Truth be told the vet’s assistance was more of an excuse to bring him down to Derek’s new home.

“They slow down the hands of time.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s my skincare regimen. I do it every night.” Alan clarified with an amused smile. He had purposely used their botanical names to tease the werewolf.

Derek nodded and huffed a breathy laugh. “Anything in there for graying hair?” The werewolf raked his fingers through his short hair. Signs of salt and pepper were showing on the hair on his temples.

“Well… as you can see, I don't have much need for that,” referring to Alan’s bald head, “But I am sure any drug store can help you there. It does give you a distinguished look. Very fitting for the maturity you've reached over these past years.”

Derek crossed his arms, hiding how he preened at the compliment. He hoped it was obvious he changed from the impulsive, distrustful man, angry at the world, he once was.

“I can help with that. I can tell you’ve had a long trip.” Derek didn’t wait for Alan’s response before he sat on the bed and took the cream from Alan to rub onto his skin. “It must work, your skin feels amazing.” Derek leaned in closer to sniff, reaffirming what he could tell even when it was closed. “And it smells great too.” 

“Years of being around werewolves and the like -- I’ve developed it over time to accommodate your kinds’ rather sensitive nostrils.”

“Even after all the years without being a pack advisor?” 

“Some habits die hard.”

You should know that at a certain age, it becomes very hard for a person once they’ve been set in their ways for so long.

Derek’s gentle but firm touch was unknotting the aches from Alan’s travels. Alan hummed in content. Derek took it as encouragement to explore further. He began to remove the vet’s undershirt. But a hand kept Derek from rolling up the shirt over Alan’s head, leaving only his back exposed. 

Alan considered himself in good shape, able to hold his own against supernatural threats, but it was hard to expose himself further with an exceptionally toned, living marble statue of muscle hovering behind him. Not to mention how their relationship could potentially shift if he were to allow Derek to unclothe him. This impromptu massage was already crossing the border. 

Derek continued to smooth his hands over the planes of Alan's back.

“Thank you for the help.” His polite way of shutting down the werewolf.

“But I didn’t finish.” Derek let his hand drop but he was far from done. The younger man moved to settle on the floor between Alan’s legs. Then rolled up the pant legs of Alan’s pajamas.

“Derek…I can do the rest.” He had to stop things from continuing.

“Does the place look familiar?” Derek asked, instead of stopping. He applied more cream with slow sweeping motions to Alan’s feet up to his calves. The werewolf smiled from down on his knees watching the pieces fall into place as the vet made the connection. 

From the time Alan walked through the front doors, he felt a sense of deja vu. “Your old home. The Hale Manor.”

“I’m finally planting down some real roots. A home. Maybe to start a family - a pack. Give others a home. Do things right this time.” Derek gave Alan a meaningful look. One that the older man was afraid of invoking from their growing friendship.

Alan thought texting would be their primary mode of conversation when they began their more-just-advising relationship. As he’s seen from Mason during their training together. But Derek seemed to be as technologically hip as Alan, much to the vet’s amusement. They chatted on the phone between times where Derek would visit Beacon Hills and stay at Alan’s home after Derek sold his building. There wasn’t any need for a loft when he’s still considered a fugitive.

He smoothed a hand over Derek’s bearded face causing the werewolf to look up from his focus on Alan’s legs. He noticed the hints of gray hair sprinkled on Derek’s sharp jawline and his temples. Derek was still young, yes. But it pained Alan’s heart how much hardship the werewolf faced and how it aged him considerably, especially for a werewolf. Derek had lost so much. And yet, here he was starting a new life and hinting to a future -- _hinting_ was way too subtly for what Derek was hoping to achieve. A future Alan wasn’t sure he could give Derek.

“As much as these creams are effective, I am not that young anymore.” 

“Neither am I,” Derek kisses the palm of Alan’s hand. “Can’t we spend our time the way we want and not how it should look?”

Part of Alan wondered if keeping the vet here was just Derek clinging onto a remnant of the past they both shared.

He realized he was of the last few who shared a special history with Derek’s past. Satomi passed, along with her entire pack. And Peter… It was a testament of Derek’s strength, capacity for forgiveness, and value of family that the younger Hale was able to be in the same room as his uncle. His sister, Cora, remained the only other link to the past. And she was living her own life.

Similarly, Alan was much of a sole survivor of a long forgotten time. It was that connection, more than a past they shared, that bonded the two men.

He’s been a voice of advice for a long time. Maybe he should try taking advice this time and listen to Derek’s.

Hands slid up over Alan’s ass and separated the vet from his pants. Alan sat in black designer boxer briefs, courtesy of Derek who thought the vet should trade in his well worn boxers when he had somehow seen Alan’s underwear drawer during his last visit. Alan found the thought amusing. Before Derek, Alan had resigned himself to… well, not celibacy but limited interactions. So his undergarment choice left much to be desired. Alan had felt that intimacy in his life was no longer on the table for him. With people being killed so often in his life, a sustainable relationship that called for enticing underwear seemed a far fetched notion. 

But Derek is a survivor.

Alan had appreciated the gift more than he wanted to admit to himself. It was nice to feel desired again. To let someone in again.

Derek was still down on his knees after pulling the underwear off next. He crept up slow. His eyes firm on the vet. His fingers trailing up Alan’s legs to the sides of the torso then hooking his arms around Alan’s midsection. Derek takes a pit stop, literally, to nose the short hairs of Alan’s armpits and closes his eyes after a deep inhale. When his eyes appear, they are electric blue.

They kiss like they have all the time in the world. Alan already feels loose limbed from the lovely massage. He feels absolutely heady once Derek’s body is flushed on top of him, pressing him to the mattress, then grinding his pelvis in slow measured thrusts. 

Derek has definitely gained the art of patience.

He moves the older man comfortably on his side and rests Alan’s head on the hard bicep of Derek's arm. Alan felt the best warmth attached to his back.

A small gasp released with the entrance of a lubed finger in Alan’s ass. Alan rocked back against it.

“I’m gonna take real good care of you.” Derek murmured, the hot promise tickled at Alan’s ear. It travels straight to Alan’s dick. It was a promise that wouldn’t expire after this one night.

The werewolf fucks into him sideways with special attention to each thrust, waiting until he hears…

“Right there! Yes, Derek!”

“There it is.” Derek picks up his pace after achieving his goal. Then takes his free hand to Alan’s dick, erect to aching fullness and spilling with precum perfect for slick jerk off. He sucks marks onto Alan’s shoulders that’ll be hidden from prying eyes once clothes are put back on.

When Alan finally comes, he comes heavy - gushing rather than shooting. His voice strangled in his throat. It spills all over Derek’s hand. The werewolf laps it up like a prize. Then pulls out to hover over Deaton. He finishes himself off looking at the spent, blissed out look that he put on Alan. Derek’s eyes electrify to inhuman blue again. And he paints the body underneath white with a coat of his release. The pool of Derek’s semen threatens to spill on the sheets.

Derek easily hopped up and headed to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a damp cloth, ignoring the drop of cum hanging stubbornly from his cock to clean Alan with care.

Derek returned to Alan’s side, slipping his arm under the older man and holding him close, possessively. He didn’t want to miss this once the visit had to end, preparing for his offer to be declined. Derek knew their age gap was hard to overlook and that Alan’s clinic in Beacon Hills was important. But those reasons weren’t enough to ignore how he felt when with Alan.

In the moments in Derek's arms, soft and content, Alan found it hard to find a good reason not to stay with the younger man. To hold on to this slice of happiness. A companionship that Deaton had long missed from his life.

Before Alan drifted off to sleep, he decided he’s lived in service of others for so long. He would spend this time living for himself. 

  
  



End file.
